1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having made more possible by efficiently arranging the film supply and take up chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a camera body is constructed as is shown in FIG. 1. Namely, the film supplying chamber 2 is located on one side of the aperture part and the film winding chamber 3 are is located on the other side 1. In a 35 mm camera, it is believed that the width of a camera can not be smaller than the size corresponding to the simple sum of the size of the aperture part 1, the film in this type of camera supplying chamber 2 and the film winding chamber 3 corresponding to the size of the film. Namely, even if the size of each part can be made smaller, it is impossible to alter their arrangement, namely the principal arrangement which secures a space for the optical path to the film up plane at the aperture part 1 or the film loading space connected to the film feeding.
Consequently in order to make the conventional camera compact, a lens of the behind aperture type in a simple construction as is shown in FIG. 2 is adopted, whereby the aperture and so on is not included in the photographing lens 4, instead of the Tessor or Triplet type of lens shown in FIG. 1. A behind the aperture lens 4 can be placed much closer to the aperture than the type shown in FIG. 1, whereby the thickness of the camera can be reduced accordingly.
Further, the total length of the lens is reduced. FIG. 3 shows an example, which comprises a front group consisting of the convergent lens 4a and a rear group consisting of the divergent lens 4b arranged a short distance from the front lens so as to have telephoto characteristics with a reduced total length. The ratio of the total length L of the lens to the focal length f is smaller than 1.1, which contributes to the reduction of the thickness of the camera.
On the other hand arranging the lens pupil closer to the aperture part of the camera enlarges the circumferential angle .alpha. between the light path from the lens and is perpendicular to the film plane at the aperture part (.alpha.&lt;.alpha.'&lt;.alpha." in FIGS. 1 to 3), which means that the space surrounding the image forming optical path behind the lens becomes large with a large angle toward the front side of the camera.